Jamás te abandonaré, Hachi
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: Basado en los hechos reales de Hachiko. Una leal can espera el regreso de su amo, quien no quiere regresar. Capítulo único.


Capítulo Único: La Lealtad de un Can

Corría el año 1925, por lugares de Japón, específicamente en Odate. Un chico, de no más de doce años, estaba con su madre en una tienda de mascotas. Él la había convencido de que fueran a adoptar a un perro.

El chico, llamado Kagamine Len, era de cabellos dorados, ojos azules, de mediana estatura y muy flaco. Estaba observando tras el vidrio el montón de cachorros que querían ser adoptados. No se decidía por ninguno, todos eran muy adorables y lindos. Sin embargo, se fijó en uno que tenía una característica particular y que estaba apartado: las dos patas delanteras estaban levemente desviadas.

-¡Mamá, mira ese cachorro de ahí! -exclamó el rubio al ver al perrito-. ¡Yo lo quiero!

-Pero, Len, cielo, tiene las patitas torcidas, no creo que quieras uno que esté así, ¿verdad? -replicó la madre del pequeño.

-¡Pero yo lo _quiero_, quiero que sea mío! -dijo Len señalando al cachorro.

-Como quieras, será tuyo, pero no quiero quejas de que ese perro no sirve -dijo ella abriendo la billetera y, dirigiéndose al dueño del local, dijo:- ¿Cuánto serán por el de las patas desviadas?

-¿El Akita? Son siete mil yenes -y recibió el dinero de la madre de Len. Abrió la caja de vidrio donde estaban los cachorros y sacó al Akita de ella. Se lo entregó a Len con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-¿Es una hembra o un macho? -preguntó él a su vez.

-Me parece que es hembra.

-Sus patitas desviadas se parecen al kanji '_hachi_', así que se llamará Hachi.

-Pero, hijo, ¿no es ése el nombre de un perro macho? -preguntó la madre con algo de razón.

-Sí, pero me gusta ese nombre... Será mejor "_Hachiki_", representa sus características de mejor manera. Pero su segundo nombre es "_Rin_", porque en la derecha esquina de esta caja de vidrio estaba, y deriva de "_Right_".

Se marchó con el can en su regazo y con su madre bufando.

* * *

Tiempo después, Len tenía dieciocho años, mientras que Hachiki unos seis. Ambos habían forzado unos lazos inquebrantables de amistad. Se llevaban muy bien, aunque Hachiki o Rin no hiciese caso a las indicaciones de Len. Tal como cuando él lanzó una pelota y ella no fue a buscarla. Len había consultado ésto con un amigo de él, a lo cual le respondió que Rin sólo iría a buscarla por un motivo en especial.

Sin embargo, el tiempo corrió muy rápido, y Len se graduó de la Universidad con el título de profesor de Agricultura con sólo veinticuatro años. Rin tenía en ese entonces casi doce años.

Todos los días, Rin acompañaba a Len a la estación de tren. Ella veía con sus azules ojos cómo su dueño compraba el boleto del tren y desaparecía entre la multitud de gente. Desde el primer día del trabajo de Len, había tomado la costumbre de esperarlo en la plaza al frente de la estación, por un suceso especial.

-¡Rin, deja de seguirme, quédate en casa y sé un buen can! -le gritó Len ese día cuando vio que ella no paraba de seguirlo.

Ella le ladró, nada más.

-Escucha -dijo Len y se agachó a la altura del perro-, iré a trabajar a un instituto parecido al que fui a estudiar hace unos años. Luego, volveré a casa y podremos jugar, ¿entiendes? Jamás te abandonaré, Hachi -le besó la fría nariz. En ese tiempo, Rin había cambiado: medía un metro y unos veinte centímetros, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, a excepción de la cabeza y unos pequeños mechones, que eran rubios y brillantes.

* * *

Los años pasaron, y durante mucho tiempo, Rin le había sido leal a Len y lo esperaba como siempre, pero un día esto no ocurrió. Todo comenzó con extraños sucesos en casa del rubio: Rin no quería seguir a Len a la estación, quería jugar con él. Len no se sentía muy bien, ya tenía veinticinco años cumplidos, y pensó que podría haber sido algún virus que se había pegado en el trabajo; aún así, jugó con el perro. Luego de pasar un rato, él temió que se le hiciera realmente tarde para ir al trabajo, por lo que dejó de jugar con ella y se fue, ignorando los ladridos del can.

Al llegar a la Universidad, se fue directo a la ala de la enfermería a descansar un poco. Le costaba respirar y sentía que el corazón le pesaba más con cada latido de éste. Finalmente, cayó al suelo con las pupilas dilatadas y con una mano en el corazón.

-¡Profesor Kagamine! ¡Profesor, _reaccione_! -le gritaba la enfermera, pero no hubo caso. Lo único que se escuchó de la boca del joven profesor fue:

-H-hachi... _H-hachi-k-ki_... R-r-r... _R-rin_... -jadeó con un gran esfuerzo en cada sílaba. La última palabra la dijo con cierto dolor y pena en la voz, que era algo notable. Ese día, no volvió a la estación para jugar con su mascota... Y quizás_ nunca más lo haría_...

Rin esperó como siempre en la estación la llegada de su amo. Pero no llegó... Esperó horas y horas. "_A lo mejor el amo no llega porque tiene mucho trabajo, pero no dejaré que vuelva solo. Él nunca me abandonará y yo tampoco lo haré_", pensó ella ese día. Y el mismo pensamiento fue el de todos los días.

* * *

Cuando se supo en todo el pueblo que el dueño del can había fallecido en su trabajo, pensaron en el perro. Ese vínculo inquebrantable que veían todos los días, cómo el perro se sacrificaba y esperaba a su amo días, meses, sin importar el clima. Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, y éstas en meses, y éstas en años. Aún así, para Hachiki no había tiempo para esperar a su amo.

A los diez años , Rin seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tenía un estado deplorable y no estaba muy joven que digamos. Estaba muy débil y en cualquier momento podía caer y dejar de respirar. Su apariencia había cambiado notablemente: sus mechones rubios se habían teñido de café, una de sus orejas estaba algo rota y el listón que le había regalado Len hace varios años atrás estaba con cenizas y también roto. En ese día, un frío muy grande abrazaba el pueblo; sin embargo, ella no se rendía, seguiría esperando a su dueño. "_No importa si hay frío, calor, lluvia, nevazón; yo estaré aquí hasta ver a mi amo llegar_", pensó en aquel momento, como decía siempre. Se recostó en la nieve a descansar un poco. Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más con cada respiración y latido, pero no quería cerrarlos, no los cerraría hasta que se cerrase la estación definitivamente. "_Amo, por favor, ven rápido, han pasado diez años y sigo aquí, esperando tu llegada_", pensó Rin, como si pudiese hablar realmente con su amo, "_No aguanto más, ven rápido, por favor. Me pesa el corazón y me cuesta respirar, amo. ¡Ven rápido! ¡Corre, no podré aguantar más sin dormir! Quizás si duermo podré mejorarme... Buenas noches, amo, espero verlo mañana, y poder jugar con usted como hace unos diez años atrás..._"; cerró los ojos, y tuvo una visión en donde su amo le decía que tenía que seguir la pelota. Ella le hizo caso, y Len corrió con ella a su lado. Acto seguido, tuvo un último sueño, donde veía que su amo por fin se reunía con ella, después de tanto esperar.

-¡Rin, vieja amiga! ¡Al fin te veo, luego de una larga espera! Ven a casa, Rin, vamos a jugar juntos una vez más -ella le seguía ladrando muy feliz, y Len sonreía contento.

Rin, por fuera del sueño, soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Sonreía de verdad y se podía ver cómo intentaba pronunciar sin sonido la promesa de su amo el primer día de su trabajo: "_Jamás te abandonaré..., Hachi_"; entonces, su corazón dejó de palpitar y dejó también de respirar. La nieve caía lentamente, y la noche no quiso terminar su tarea. Fue infinita, y mientras cada minuto pasaba, un copo de nieve cubría el cuerpo de Rin.

Esta es la conmovedora historia del perro que esperó a su amo, sin importar el tiempo que pasase. Su lealtad y amor fue incondicional y esperó al ser querido hasta su último segundo de vida. No le importó el clima, el cariño de su amo le bastó como para esperarlo y poder verlo, aunque sea en sueños y visiones... Ése es el amor incondicional de un perro... De Hachiki, la can fiel.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Hasta lloré escribiendo este one-shot... Y no es por hacerlos sufrir, pero realmente me emocionó, siendo que yo escribí todo. En fin, hasta entonces con este triste fanfic... ¡Adiós!


End file.
